Liar
by BluEyes
Summary: "I'm the last man on Earth. Would you go out with me?" "Eh." Mondler one-shot.


**Liar**

~.~

_Oh, hey. Just thought I'd write a little something to prove that, although I've fallen off the face of the Earth, I have not actually fallen off the face of the Earth. I'm working on the final couple of chapters of _Night Moves_ as we speak, so an update for that should be coming soon. And, while I usually apologize for my huge lag-time between updates…I actually have a pretty good reason right now. Well… Mr. BluEyes and myself are expecting a little blue-eyed one, and this making a person thing is kind of exhausting. :)_

_Anyway, season 4, TOW the Jellyfish, little bit o' Mondler to add to an already Mondler-filled pre-Mondler episode. Yes, I was trying to see how many times I could fit the word "Mondler" into a single sentence. I feel like this AN **may** be longer than the story…apologies. :)_

~.~

"Gin!" Monica grinned as she set her cards down, seated across her kitchen table from Chandler.

"We were playing Gin?" Chandler asked, feigning confusion, to which Monica gave him a look. "You know, if we were a couple, we could play this game naked," he suggested casually, tossing the cards in his hand towards Monica to add to the deck and shuffle.

"Will you stop?" Monica laughed, sounding almost embarrassed at that suggestion, as if that one had crossed the line for this game he had been playing all weekend, trying to convince her of why going out with him wasn't the craziest idea in the world.

"Okay," Chandler conceded with a shrug, reaching for his bottle of Yoo-Hoo. "Alright."

"Okay, alright," Monica finally caved a bit. "I think you're great. I think you're sweet, and you're smart, and I love you." Chandler grinned, taking her hands on top of the table. "But you will always be the guy who peed on me."

Chandler immediately dropped her hands, nodding. "Fair enough."

"Are we done now?"

"With the game, or the topic?"

"Both."

Chandler nodded, watching as Monica put the cards back into the box, standing up to put them away. Chandler stood up quickly, moving around the table to where Monica was standing.

"Can I make one more argument?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous, as an uncharacteristically bold thought crossed his mind.

Monica smiled. "Only because you know that I'm Monica, so arguing against me is pointless because I always win."

Chandler nodded, taking a step closer to her. "I'll take my chances."

Monica looked up at him, now standing directly in front of her, so close that if it hadn't been him, she would have felt it was too close, the look on his face now more serious than playful. When he didn't speak, she opened her mouth to ask what his argument was, but before she could say anything, he had reached up, gently touching the side of her face before leaning down to kiss her.

At first, too shocked to do anything else, she kissed back, setting the deck of cards on the table beside her before placing her hands on his chest, trying to stop them from shaking. At that, Chandler deepened the kiss, Monica parting her lips as his tongue slid into her mouth, and Monica slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

It had been a long time since someone had kissed her like that. Besides the voice inside of her head telling her that it was slightly insane that she was making out with Chandler and that it was all kinds of a bad idea, all she could think was that, despite having just broken up with Pete, it had been a really long time since someone had kissed her like this. Probably since Richard.

She was making out with Chandler.

And then, she wasn't.

Chandler pulled back slowly, placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead as he pulled away. Monica stared at him, and Chandler smiled at having rendered her speechless.

As Chandler moved towards the door, their earlier interaction at the beach, pre-jellyfish incident, replayed in Monica's head.

"_I'm the last man on Earth. Would you go out with me?"_

"_Eh."_

As if reading her mind, Chandler grinned as he reached for the doorknob, saying only one word before walking out the door, leaving while he was ahead.

"Liar."


End file.
